bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Amiramagic
Experience the amazing wonders of nature in a bar. Packed with the best skin soothing properties that nature can offer. Handcrafted by wonder soap makers driven by passion, to create a masterpiece in every bar. Truly delightful, smells divine! * Promotes beauty and well-being - created by beauty therapists and aromatherapists using herbal ingredients to provide benefits and remedies the natural way. * Lasts long - made of 100% pure vegetable oil to promote skinconditioning and enhance durability of the soap. * Work of art - each bar is handmade creating an exciting range ofcolors and swirls,cut and wrapped by hand. * Cold processed - full of natural glycerin that cleanses without drying the skin. *Made using gentle cold-process method to preserve the efficacy of natural ingredients. * Not tested on animals - and does not contain animal ingredients(tallow or lard). * Good for mind, body and spirit- the essence of aromatherapy in every bar stimulates the senses $44.98 Greenwhite Capsules is a combination of M. Oleifera (Organic) and Glutathione (Synthetic). Its benefits are as follows: Whitens skin Evens skin tone Removes blemishes Better eyesight Removes fine lines Makes skin radiant Anti-oxidant Prevents pimples, acne, and other skin diseases No need to take Vit C. with Glutathione $44.98 What is L Carnitine? L-Carnitine, an essential nutrient, is an amino acid which is manufactured by the body and used in energy metabolism and for proper use of fats. Some L-Carnitine can be found in nearly all of the body’s cells, produced mainly in the liver and kidneys. What are the benefits of L Carnitine? It helps in weight loss increase burning of fat increase energy levels decrease cravings May help improve mental performance May help build muscle May protect against liver disease May help in the prevention of some forms of cardiovascular disease People engaged in weight management, athletes and those with cardiovascular problems may greatly benefit from L Carnitine intake Side Effects: L-Carnitine is naturally occurring in the human body and completely safe. Possibility of mild diarrhea at very high doses www.Glutathionesecret.com Experience the amazing wonders of nature in a bar. Packed with the best skin soothing properties that nature can offer. Handcrafted by wonder soap makers driven by passion, to create a masterpiece in every bar. Truly delightful, smells divine! * Promotes beauty and well-being - created by beauty therapists and aromatherapists using herbal ingredients to provide benefits and remedies the natural way. * Lasts long - made of 100% pure vegetable oil to promote skinconditioning and enhance durability of the soap. * Work of art - each bar is handmade creating an exciting range ofcolors and swirls,cut and wrapped by hand. * Cold processed - full of natural glycerin that cleanses without drying the skin. *Made using gentle cold-process method to preserve the efficacy of natural ingredients. * Not tested on animals - and does not contain animal ingredients(tallow or lard). * Good for mind, body and spirit- the essence of aromatherapy in every bar stimulates the senses $44.98 Greenwhite Capsules is a combination of M. Oleifera (Organic) and Glutathione (Synthetic). Its benefits are as follows: Whitens skin Evens skin tone Removes blemishes Better eyesight Removes fine lines Makes skin radiant Anti-oxidant Prevents pimples, acne, and other skin diseases No need to take Vit C. with Glutathione $44.98 What is L Carnitine? L-Carnitine, an essential nutrient, is an amino acid which is manufactured by the body and used in energy metabolism and for proper use of fats. Some L-Carnitine can be found in nearly all of the body’s cells, produced mainly in the liver and kidneys. What are the benefits of L Carnitine? It helps in weight loss increase burning of fat increase energy levels decrease cravings May help improve mental performance May help build muscle May protect against liver disease May help in the prevention of some forms of cardiovascular disease People engaged in weight management, athletes and those with cardiovascular problems may greatly benefit from L Carnitine intake Side Effects: L-Carnitine is naturally occurring in the human body and completely safe. Possibility of mild diarrhea at very high doses